


To Love Is To See The Face Of God

by Skywalkertransboy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Human!Chewbacca, Luke and Leia are theatre nerds, M/M, Modern AU, There's going to loads of angst between Luke and Anakin so a expect a lot of father/son angst, This fic focuses on the whole family plus friends of the Skywalker family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalkertransboy/pseuds/Skywalkertransboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Han have a secret relationship and everything is going fine till Han suspects of Luke cheating on him. Anakin tries to repair his relationship with Luke. Chewbacca has been single for too long. Leia has a bad case of nostalgia. Mara just wants to go on a date with Leia. The Skywalker family has a lot more coming. Plus Leia and Luke make musical jokes a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love Is To See The Face Of God

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing so constructive criticism is welcome.Also this fanfic doesn't center around one thing because I want to explore the whole family and friends. 
> 
> Jobs:  
> Padmé: Lawyer  
> Leia: Lawyer  
> Luke: Detective  
> Anakin: Detective  
> Ben(Obi-Wan Kenobi): Detective  
> Wedge: Detective  
> Mara: Cook in a bakery  
> Han: Mechanic  
> Chewbacca: Bartender

The cool air floated into the room from the open window providing a slight breeze. 

Luke was straddling Hans lap with his arms dangling around Han's neck. The kisses shared between them were soft and repetitive. 

They were in Luke and Leia's apartment. Luke and Leia had a decent apartment that they worked their asses off to keep. Of course, Han was the opposite and had a extremely crappy apartment that he didn't really care for. 

Lord knows how long they were sat there like that for,silently giggling between kisses like teenage lovers. But alas they separated as they heard Leia opening the door. 

"Oh,Han,I didn't realise you lived here." Leia said sarcastically as she closed the door, her bag hanging carelessly on her shoulder.  
"Luke invited me actually, to fix the tap in the kitchen." Han said, still sitting on the couch. Whereas Lule had gotten up and into the kitchen.  
"See! All fixed." Luke shouted from kitchen while turning the tap of and again to prove it was fixed.  
"Why are you still here then?" Leia kicked Han's leg while making her way over to her spot on the couch. Han shrugged. 

Han stayed for a few more hours to chat and talk to the twins till he got an urgent text from Chewbacca. Once Han had said his goodbyes and left the apartment, Luke turned to Leia.  
"You have a date tomorrow." Luke stated.  
"What? How do you know?" Leia replied.  
"Twin intuition. Now, who is it?"  
"Well, if you must know. I'm going on a date with Mara." Luke widened to the size of flying saucers.  
"You mean, one of my best friends ever in the entire universe Mara?"  
"Uh,huh."  
"Leia,you better treat her right."  
"Hey! I'm your sister shouldn't she get that speech." Leia stated.  
"Oh,she will but hers will be much worse. But for now I will get ready for work." Luke kissed the top of Leia's head and walked off to his room. 

While watching her brother walking away,she noticed a picture of her and Han. It was taken ages back,when they were in school together. It was Halloween and they were dressed as Daphene and Fred from Scooby Doo. She smiled fondly at the memory and thought back to when her and Han were together. They broke up simply because they didn't love each other in that way anymore. They still loved each other,of course,but only as siblings would. Leia was caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear Luke's question.  
"Sorry,what was that?" Leia asked as Luke put on his tie.  
"How did the big case go today?"  
"Oh,it got postponed. Apparently the suspect got food poisoning or some shit. Did you figure out who murdered that kid at the St Miles train station yet?"  
"No,not yet. But apparently Wedge found a pretty big clue to who it is. I'll be back after eight. Love you." Luke said picking up his bag and heading for the door.  
"Love you too." Leia replied before he left. 

Leia sat in her apartment and went back to her thoughts about her and Han in the past. It seemed only yesterday she could just go over to his and make out with him whenever she wanted too. She doesn't mind missing out on that because she had been flirting with Mara for weeks now. But still, she couldn't help but feel nostalgic. 

When Han stepped into his and his extremely hairy friends apartment,he didn't expect to see that hairy friend running around in a frenzy.  
"Whoa Chewie,calm down." Han said,closing the front door.  
"I have a date." Chewbacca said. Chewbacca had a very heavily accented voice so many people couldn't understand him. Han did though. He said it was best friend intuition.  
"Nice! Who is the lucky person?" Han questioned.  
"Doesn't matter. What matters Is I haven't been on a date in years! And I have to pick them up in a hour and I have no clue what I'm doing." Chewbacca collapsed on their ratty sofa. Han walked over to his hairy hipster friend.  
"Just be yourself. If that person likes you they will want to see you as you. If they don't like who you are,then fuck them! Not literally of course. But you know what I mean."  
"Okay. But I may need help getting ready. Could you maybe shave my back?" Chewbacca pleaded.  
"That would take more than hour." Han smirked.  
"Not if you're good at it." Chewbacca challenged.  
"Bathroom,now." Han demanded and followed his unusually hairy friend. This would be the longest hour of his life. 

When Luke came home, Leia was on the couch sipping wine and reading a book.  
"God, you're so aesthetically pleasing." Luke said, dropping his bag on floor and walking over to her.  
"That's what I aim for." She replied closing her book. "How was work?"  
"Agonisingly long. Do you know how hard is too work when everyone calls you Skywalkers kid." Luke said walking around the sofa to sit next to Leia.  
"I understand,for my first year at law school I got called Padmé's girl." Leia smirked, thinking back to her law school days.  
"It's a honour to be referred to Padmé. With Anakin it's just embarrassing."  
"Hey,you're the one who kept Skywalker." Leia said,poking her brother with her foot.  
"I wish I'd gone with Naberrie." Luke groaned.  
"Why do hate dad so much?" Leia questioned.  
"He's a dick. I mean he puts us up for adoption without Padmé's consent and then suddenly when we're eighteen he just comes back into our lives like nothing ever happened."  
"But,don't get me wrong I feel the same, he is still our father. And Padmé explained to us that at the time he was going through something." Leia stressed.  
"I know," Luke sighed," I just wished he was there for us,you know."  
"I understand. But you can't keep this grudge on him forever. He wasn't there for us then but he's here now. So we might as well let him." Leia said,giving Luke a look of sympathy.  
"I guess."  
"Now,our love is god. Let's go get a slushie." Leia said,smirking at the joke. Luke grinned and the both stood up. Of course they sang the entire song together before going to get a slushie but still. 

Anakin was sat on the floor between Padmé's legs while she platted his hair. Ben,Obi-Wan Kenobi, sat next to Padmé platting her hair.  
"Luke still hates me." Anakin said,looking up from his laptop.  
"Now why would you say that,dear." Padmé commented not looking up from his hair.  
"Because every time he sees me he glares at me and whenever he talks to me he is really bitter and sarcastic."  
"Well if you actually sat him down talked to him and explain everything to him, you can sort it out." Ben commented.  
"He's not a child." Anakin replied.  
"Well if you haven't given him up when he was a child then you wouldn't have to. But the matter of fact is that you did. So if you want to fix your relationship then I suggest you sit him down and talk." Padmé said,only slightly tugging a little harder on his hair.  
"Yeah,you're right."  
"I know I'm right." Padmé smirked. 

Padmé,Anakin and Ben live in a small house just outside of town where Luke and Leia lived. Their used to be a small bundle of streets their till they all got knocked down except for one house of course. Leia would visit them on weekends and whenever she was free on the week days and Luke would visit whenever he knew Anakin wasn't going to be there.


End file.
